Jack Abbott/Gallery
Jack1 Abbott-Terry Lester.jpg|Terry Lester as Jack Abbott jackabbott.jpg Jack Y&R.jpg oringal jack abbott.jpg jack and patty (1980's).jpg Jack & Patty wedding.jpeg Jack & Jill cover.jpeg jack in bed with diane.jpg John-with-his-children-Ashley-Jack-Billy.jpg BillyJackJohn Jill.jpg jackluan1.jpg jack and luan.jpg jackluan2.jpg jackbillyabbott.jpg Jack and jill Y&R.jpg jack and jill.jpg jack and nikki.jpg Jack and Brad.png phyllis and jack.jpg Jack-phyllis.jpg jack phyllis and victoria.jpg JackPhyllisSummerElevator.jpg jacksummer.jpg jack and sharon.png jack and gloria.jpg jack and patty.jpg jack tries to keep patty from shooting.jpg jack and kyle.PNG jack finds emily in the morgue.png jackfile.jpg jackphyllis.jpg Jack Abbott 2014.jpg Jelly.jpg Jack and kelly in Chancellor Park.jpg Jack and Kelly.jpg Kelly and Jack.jpg Jill and jack.jpg Jack & russells.jpg Phack.jpg ComatosePhyllis.jpg hillaryjack.png Hijack2.jpg kellyjack.jpg Y&R Phyllis and Jack1.jpg Jack desk Jabot.jpg Jack cell phone 2014.jpg Jack arrested.jpg JackxKelly Jelly.jpg JackxKelly.jpg Kelly Jack Jelly lengerie.jpg Jack Adam discussion.jpg Jelly argue.jpg Jack summer at Phyllis's side.jpg Jack and Adam.jpg Jack furious teeth.jpg JackKellyMakeLove.jpg KellyWatchesPhack.jpg PhyllisWatchesJelly.jpg Chelsea and Jack.jpg Nikki and Jack talk.jpg Adam with Jack.jpg Y&R Phyllis slaps Kelly1.jpg KellyWatchesPhack.jpg Jack unconscious.jpg Victor trying to save Jack.jpg Victor & Jack arguing.jpg Victor offers Jack a pillow.jpg Kyle visits his father.jpg Jack reminiscing.jpg Avery smiles at funeral.PNG Summer wants answers from Kyle.jpg Phyllis Jack Victor.jpg Phyllis angry at Jack.jpg Victor Phyllis Jack.jpg Jelly Phack confront.jpg Jack and Abby.PNG avery smiles about abby's affair.PNG Phyllis puts Jack on the spot.jpg Phack-jelly.png Kyle, Jack, and Phyllis.PNG Jack worried.PNG Jack and Ghost John.jpg Jack spooked out.jpg Jack 23 2015.jpg Jack talks to Billy.jpg|Jack talks to Billy Jack & Ashley confidence.jpg|Jack & Ashley confidence Phack's plans.jpg Jack Phyllis 26.jpg Kelly vs Jack.jpg Kelly tortures Jack.gif KellyCaptive.jpg Jack Abbott 2015.jpg KellyHitsJackBaseballBat.gif KellyKissJack.gif Kidnapper Kelly.jpg MisterManKelly.jpg MiseryJelly.jpg KellyThrowsWineJack.gif KellyFaints.jpg KellyJackFight.jpg StraightJacketJack.jpg Keemo Luan Jack.jpg Jack Luan Keemo.jpg JackStabsKellyInNeck.gif JackDontShoot.gif JackStraightJacket.gif Jack coffee mug.jpg Jack hears the news.jpg Jack out of coma.jpg Jack hospital bed.jpg Jack informs Phyllis.jpg Jack vs Victor park.jpg Nikki Jack wed.jpg Jack2.png Peter Bergman Jack Abbott.jpg File:Katherine's memorial 03.jpg Ashley Jack.jpg JackAbbott.png Delia's tree.jpg Jack confronts Chelsea.png Jack on the spot.png StitchJack.png Jack Marco face-off.jpg Jack-Diane-Phyllis.jpeg Patty chokes Phyllis.png Patty surprises Phack.png Patty strangle Phyllis.jpeg Jack threatens Patty.jpeg JackPhyllis2.png Victor & Jack Halloween.png Phyllis KO's Patty.gif Jack comforts Phyllis.png Jack&Patty.jpg Victor, Stitch, jack.jpg Jack vs Victor, Have A Seat.gif Jack punches Adam.gif Sharon slaps Jack.gif Jack kisses his wife Luan.gif Jack Keemo Luan Mai sings to John & Billy.gif Abbott siblings.jpeg Jack Ashley Michael press conference.jpg Jack shoves Billy.jpg Jack grabs Billy.jpg Brad attacks Victor.gif Jack Billy shove fight.gif Jack grabs Billy neck.gif Jack attacks Billy.gif Billy shoves Jack.gif Keemo Jack Luan.jp Phack Plaid Pajamas.jpg Abbott pj party.png Y&R pajamas.jpg Jill & the Abbotts.gif Abbott prayer circle.jpg Neil gets rough with Jack.gif Lily hugs Jack.gif Out of the Ashes promo pic.jpeg Victoria takes photo of Phyllis, Billy, Jack.jpeg hilary kiss jack cheek.gif HiJack Get Out.gif Hilary shut out Jack.gif Hilary kisses Jack Valentines.gif Hilary Strokes Jack Hand.gif Jack hilary confide.jpg Hilary & Jack hold hands.jpg Hilary Jack set back.jpg Hilary Jack work.jpg Jack Lily Hilary.jpg Lily splashes Hilary.gif Lily Cane laugh at Hilary fainting.gif Jack office.jpg hilary_jack_0.jpg Ashley Jack conference.jpg Jack&Ashley.jpg Jack catches Hilary.jpg Jack Billy hospital.jpg Kelly&Jack.jpg Jack&Chelsea.jpg Jack finger.jpg Jackblue.jpg Jack12.jpg JackPhyllisbillyVictor.jpg JackPhyllisBilly.png JackBethany.jpg JackNeil.png JackAshley2.jpg JackNik.PNG JackPhilBilly.jpg JackPhyllishug.png Lily-Hilary-Jack.jpg Phack.PNG Phack Christmas.jpg Phack together.png phackoooy.jpg phack88.jpg Phacked.jpg PhackBillyBethany.jpg Phack12.jpg Phack2016.png phhhack.jpg Y&R board meeting.jpg Board meeting.jpg Jack meeting.jpg HiJack Athletic Club.jpg hilaryliljack.jpg PhackBilly.jpg Jill-Phack.jpg Y&R Jack & Phyllis22.jpg Y&R Jack & Phyllis20.jpg Phyllis & Jack 14.jpg Y&R Phyllis & Jack2.jpg Y&R Phyllis & Jack1.jpg Jack&Phyllis.jpg Y&R Jack & Phyllis4.jpg Y&R Jack & Phyllis5.jpg Y&R Jack & Phyllis2.jpg Jack Dina reunion.GIF Sharon Dina Abbotts.JPG Dina Sharon Abbotts church pewJPG.jpeg Jack Dina Traci.JPG Dina & Jack 1950s photo.PNG Women always notice Graham first .PNG Jack sees Dina.PNG Jack at his desk.JPG John comforts Jack.JPG .jpg Ashley's hockey metaphor to Jack.gif Jack separates Ashley & Dina.GIF Abbott family dinner 2017.GIF Abbott family selfie.PNG Dina hugs Traci & Ashley.GIF Jack & Dina singing.PNG Jack reminisces.GIF Jack as a child.PNG|Jack as a child Dina singing to Jack.GIF|Dina singing to Jack John & Teen Jack Photo.PNG Jack as a teenager.PNG|Jack as a teenager John reassures Jack.PNG Jack comforts John.PNG Jack asks Dina to stay.JPG Abbott thanksgiving 2016.JPG Jack's deal with Ben H.JPG Ashley's paternity exposed.PNG Ashley & Graham fight.GIF Graham dupes the Abbotts.PNG Abbotts watch Graham leave with Dina.GIF Lauren meets Helen Wallace.jpeg Abbott’s argue with Graham.jpeg Abbotts vs Graham in court.jpeg Jack & Ashley find Graham.png Jack argues with Victor.png Arturo holds Jack back.png Jack & Ashley play as kids1.gif Jack & Ashley playing as kids.gif Jack stands over Victor.png Jack confronts Kyle.png Paul arrests Jack on air.png Billy & Michael with Jack.png Jack in jail.png Jack listening.png Kyle lecturing Jack.png Jack surprised to see Helen.png Paul Jack Helen.png JT visits Jack in jail.jpeg Billy visits Jack in jail.png Ashley visits Jack in jail.png Jack TL & Patty.jpeg Jack & Emily.jpeg|Jack marries Emily Peterson Kerry Abbott thanksgiving 2018.jpeg Jack outside of his old office.jpeg Category:Galleries